1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a signal interference handling method. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a signal interference handling method for handling interference of a home base station (HBS) to a macro/micro cell base station (MBS)-served mobile station (MS) (m-MS), and a system, a HBS and a MS using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Development of a cellular system has gradually become mature, and presently not only a macro/micro cell base station (MBS) could serve a mobile station (MS), but a home base station (HBS) could also be established within a coverage range of the MBS to serve the MS. The HBS is, for example, a femtocell base station, and a coverage range thereof is partially overlapped with the coverage range of the MBS.
The HBS could be a limited access base station, for example, a closed subscriber group home base station (CSG HBS), which does not allow accessing of the MS of a non-registered or non-member user. When the MBS-served MS (m-MS) approaches the HBS, MBS control signal (coming from the MBS) received by the m-MS could be severely interfered by HBS control signal (corning from the HBS), where the HBS control signal is used to control the MS of its subscriber, and is not used to control the m-MS. Therefore, the HBS control signal is a source of interference of the MBS control signal received by the m-MS.